fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Larcade Dragneel
Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Larcade Dragneel is a fight fought between Mermaid Heel Mage Kagura Mikazuchi and Larcade Dragneel of the Spriggan 12 . Prologue After Makarov's final Fairy Law decimates the army of Alvarez, Larcade finally enters the battlefield, appearing on top of a hill right above Yukino, Sorano, Frosch and Lector, who are passing by. According to his own words, Larcade takes on the responsibility of paying the enemy back for what Makarov has done or otherwise he won't be able to "face his father" as collateral. His appearance causes Lector to point out how "god-like" the Shield of Spriggan looks, while Yukino recognizes him as the enemy she faced in the north. Even though Sorano is determined to show him that facing two of them at the same time is a mistake, Larcade makes his intention to take on every enemy soldier clear by activating his power; light covers the entire battlefield and many of those present feel the effects of his Magic: intense pleasure. However, as this ability affects even his allies, Larcade is ceased to stop by Zeref, focusing only on the enemy in front of him, Yukino. She is then enveloped by tendrils made of light, forced to experience the Magic herself. That is when Kagura appears and, as she cuts through the tentacles, she wonders how it is possible for a follower of light could side with the evil that is of the Black Wizard. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Pages 5-21 Much to her surprise, Larcade's response lets everyone know that he is the son of the Black Wizard himself rather than just his ally. The Shield of Spriggan reveals his full name and Natsu's relation to him and Zeref, with Yukino and Lector trying to make sense of the same surnames. Just as he raises his hands into a position for his Magic, Larcade expresses his jealousy towards Natsu, making note that his father shows more affection to the Fire Dragon Slayer than his own son, which he simply doesn't think is plausible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Pages 5-6 Battle With a motion of his hands, Larcade then releases numerous blades of light towards his enemy. At great speed, Kagura deflects several of them, however, as the light continues to rain down, Kagura simply evades the rest of the attack, glaring at the Spriggan 12 still sitting on top of a hill. Readying her own stance, Kagura expresses her desire for Larcade to come down and fight her directly and with a swing of her Archenemy, she cuts through the entire mountain, impressing the Sabertooth Exceed that are spectating the fight. However, before the mountain falls, Larcade puts his hands together in prayer-like motion and tendrils of light show up from underground, trapping Kagura. Larcade safely lands near his enemy just as the hill crumbles behind him, announcing that he will let Kagura experience Pleasure as well. As Kagura succumbs to the effects of the Magic, its user exclaims that no human can go against their natural instincts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Pages 7-10 Much to his surprise, however, Kagura finds a way to negate the effects of Pleasure by biting her own tongue, slicing through the tendrils afterwards to make them disappear. She gives the Spriggan 12 an angry look and while he's still thinking about what just happened, Larcade finds his opponent right in front of him; at great speed, Kagura dashes towards Larcade and, at an ideal position for Kagura's certain victory as Yukino notes, before putting a derogatory tone on his Magic as she goes for an attack. Her Archenemy strikes its target, however, as the dust surrounding the two clears up, Kagura witnesses her sword being stopped by Larcade's bare hand. She backs away and Larcade adds himself to the ranks of Alvarez Empire's strongest fighters, considering himself, Irene and August vastly superior to the Spriggan 12 that have already been defeated. Larcade then comments on Kagura's expression as of one that has already lost any hope for victory. In spite of that, Kagura desperately attacks once more, however, the results are the same: Kagura's Archenemy is effortlessly stopped by Larcade's bare hand, who then delivers a decisive strike to his opponent as the left side of Kagura's abdomen is brutally cut open.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Pages 10-16 Larcade reassures her that the pain will soon change to that of pleasure, just as Kagura falls down, heavily bleeding from the injured part of her body. Contradictory to Kagura's statement, Larcade refers to his ability as "love", promising a peaceful death to his enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Page 17 Aftermath Larcade then moves to his next target, trapping Yukino with his tendrils of light.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Pages 18-19 Meanwhile, Sting is seen moving through the battlefield, having arrived thanks to Freed. As the latter separates from the former in order to look for Laxus, Sting searches for his guildmates, until he picks up a familiar scent. At the same time, Yukino is on the ground, completely overwhelmed by Larcade's Magic. With a heavily injured Kagura unable to do anything, a crying Lector realizes that there is only one way out of this hopeless situation; his wish instantly comes true as Sting dashes towards Larcade, delivering a kick that Larcade blocks. While Sting's friends rejoice, Larcade comments on Sting's foolish actions to face the Shield of Spriggan; however, Sting attacks once more. Larcade responds with a spell of his own, attempting to surround Sting with his ability, however, the Dragon Slayer simply eats the attack, showing off the main advantage of a White Dragon Slayer before denouncing the one across from him as his enemy with a scent that resembles Natsu's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 510, Pages 13-19 References Navigation Category:Fights